How Much Pain Should I Show on My Face?
by s u p e r x r h e a
Summary: How would anyone imagine being trapped within a tube being tested on and forever being kept under speculation and never to gaze out into the world as we know it? Care to find out? I need a new story summary. . .
1. Prologue

How Much Pain Should I Show on My Face?

By: Bernadette

**Author's Note:** Take pleasure from reading a story of mine, I hope it would fit to your taste of fiction and not to disappoint you at all. Standard Disclaimer applies to all Chapters within this story.

**Prologue:** Darkness Overcomes Thee

"Experiment 7037. Loel previously known as Kanashii Aishou has been functioning as predicted."

"Her body is reacting to the poisons better than we had anticipated from before, also adding on to the information, her body seems to be growing stronger and her immune system seems as if it's working to create an antidote for the concoction we had injected into her." A strong sounding voice stated as a matter-of-factly.

A figure encased in darkness chuckled softly. Emerald orbs shimmered with absolute maliciousness. At the figure's appearance, the room was instantly shrouded in a devastatingly evil aura. Those same emerald orbs changed into a hue of a dazzling hue of gold.

"Excellent work. Loel-chan has a bit to catch up to, especially since she's been gone for an immense period of time. I would love to see how much she has matured in her mind. It'll be terrible if she's not as advanced as we first thought she'd be," the owner of the ever-changing eyes stated.

The figure emerged from the shadows; he had shoulder-length snow-white hair and two tattooed dots hovering over his thinly outlined black eyebrows. His expression was blank, as if he didn't care or was just emotionless to the current situation. In a way, he was detached from this situation, only revealing certain aspects of emotion.

"Apparently, she would need to prove herself before we send her out. If this experiment proves exceptional for Masters standards, then she would be near to perfection. A beautiful woven doll," a fellow scientist commented lightly. It almost seemed as if he was trying to make small talk with the ashen haired male.

"Yes, a very lovely doll, a puppet acting only when it's told to do."

The scientist held in his shock, a bit skeptical of the wan-haired male's statement. How unnerving to hear someone say such things, especially when the speaker embedded an emotion almost to graphic to place. It almost sounded like it crashed from obsession, love and sadness.

A male with gray-silver hair admired the situation before him, his olive-colored lips expressing a small smirk. It seemed as if the ashen-haired male was getting _too_ attached with the _experiment_. How precious was this information to know? He knew the only person that this male had expressed emotion to be in fact, Orochimaru and no one else.

"Ukon, it would be imperative for you to leave. I suspect Orochimaru-sama would be expecting you alongside the Sound Five," the emerald-eyed male remarked coolly.

Ukon flinched as he was directed to. He seemed rather intimidated by the emerald-eyed male, but he did not say anything out of spite. He merely, quite uncharacteristically chuckled and proceeded his way out of the room. He was satisfied from what he knows and he'd act on that bit of information later.

As Ukon left the room, the level-headed male turned his attention back to the woman floating from within the tube of mixed chemicals and water, seeming almost mesmerized by the simple details etched into the females figure.

'_A dangerous creature created by my hands and Orochimaru-samas. A delicate creature ready to spite the world alongside Orochimaru and I.'_ He thought, a small content smile a place on his thin lips.


	2. Escapism

How Much Pain Should I Show on My Face?

By: Bernadette

**Author's Note:** Let's Runaway Love and never look back.

**Chapter 1:** Escapism

Silence. The only thing that had emitted a sound was the beeping monitors, and truth be told, it wasn't such a pleasant reverberation. A pale green light hue emitted from a tube filled with unknown chemicals and water. A petite young woman floated from within the tube, held up by thin but sturdy cords.

An air mask covered her mouth and nose, a thin, almost-transparent wire going around her head to hold up the mask she has in order to breathe. Long locks of hair hovered over her, the color indeterminable because of the greenish hue being emitted from the light from within the tube. The feminine figure wore only the basic clothing to cover her dominating features proclaiming her as a female.

The woman wore a simple, black skin-tight top that exposed her lower abdomen, while the straps zigzagged down her back, connecting to the seam of the top. Along with her black sportswear top, she wore black leggings that stopped an inch down her knee. It was rather relevant for her to wear this type of clothing because it fastened the experimental process.

It was somewhat a wary site to behold; the young woman was trapped from within numerous cords, some even piercing her alabaster-colored skin. A machine lied near her sleeping state, monitoring her heart, her respiration and her brain waves.

Her face even seemed to be contorted with discomfort. Within a blink of an eye, it seemed that her hand twitched. From that certain movement, it seemed as if the muscles in her body seemed to tense up. Her face jerked and her eyes seemed as if they were to open at any moment. A small, low-sounding grunt emitted from her and her head bowed forward. Her body loosened and it seemed as if she had given up on her jerking herself conscience.

All of a sudden, a white light seemed to emit from the feminine figure. The glass holding her cracked slowly, the water leaking from within the tube. The petite woman raised her head up, her eyes glowing a blinding hue of white. The glass shattered almost immediately.

The young woman fell down onto the cold marble floor, the green light no longer illuminating itself on her. Her silver-metallic hair fell into thick locks onto the floor, some sticking onto her face.

"Itai."

She moaned in pain, once she felt the sting of the broken glass against her bare legs and the palms of her hand. Blood seeped out of her fresh wound and she struggled to get herself up, only to fall back onto the ground wounding herself even further. A small pained groan emitted from her lips as she clutched her wounded hand.

"This hurts." Her voice held an air of gentleness and naivety.

Tiny droplets of pained tears seeped through her eyelids, falling onto the bloodied glass shards. The freshly fallen tears made the blood on the glass thinner, than it's normal crimson tinge. She lifted up her hand to inspect her wounded hand, only to bite down on her lower lip. The wound wasn't really bad; it was just releasing an excessive amount of blood.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly rose up to her feet, gradually standing on her own two feet. Her legs wobbled unsteadily under her and it was rather—almost to the point of her collapsing back down on the floor. Her long straight hair stuck to her body and face, droplets of blood reflecting off on her hair.

"Must . . . leave," she muttered weakly under her breath.

She groped her way through the barren laboratory, a few glass vials falling down to the floor, shattering to hundreds of tiny little pieces. She released a small 'oh' and continued her way; leaning on the nearest thing she could place her hand on. She leaned against the chilly wall, grunting as she laid her eyes on the door. Her vision was rather blurry, it seemed as if she was encased in that tube for such a long time that it seemed that the time had robbed her of her sight.

But thankfully, it didn't.

She leaned forward, her knees buckling underneath her. She had not yet gained her 'walking legs' from what has been happening right now. She raised her head and glanced at her nearest exit, the door to her freedom and the knowledge of her identity. She didn't know that it could lead her to her identity, but she knew that it must lead her to her freedom.

Focusing her strength towards her legs, an eerie white light emitted from her, lingering for only a few seconds before dissipating into thin air. All at once, energy surged through her legs, she propped herself up, using the wall as assistance.

She gradually made her way in front of the door, huffing wildly. The door was simple enough, but it was rather sturdy and technically _advanced_. Sapphire eyes stared at the door, the expression on the woman's face rather blank and confused. Her hand rose over the control pad beside the door and a green light emitted a diffused glow. The door opened all at once, leading the metallic-haired woman to her freedom.

A small contented smile was placed on her pink lips, expressing her release of bafflement. It seemed as if she was near to her freedom and she was opening her arms to welcome it into her life. This was a start and she would take the first step to her independence since her encasement of being in that liquid tube.

She took a step out of the room, the smile disappearing but the notion of happiness still in her heart. Although, she didn't know that from that moment she had stepped out of that room, she alerted a silent alarm.

* * *

"Oi! Gaara, you need to go easy on Matsuri-chan," Temari commented once more that day. 

"Hn."

Temari shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Kankuro for back up.

"Hai. You have been working Matsuri a little overboard, don't you think you've been expecting too much out of her?" Kankuro added, looking past Temari and to Gaara.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the great Kazekage answered his elder siblings. His eyes remained closed, even as he walked through the many crowds of people. It mattered not, for everyone that happened to see him moved away and created a pathway for the sibling trio. Even as those two years passed, there are still people that are still frightened of their Kazekage. They admire him, but they still hold that fear of him returning to his old blood lust ways; and for that reason alone, they could not bring themselves up to take him completely.

"Matsuri has much to learn," Gaara replied, his voice remaining calm and collected.

Temari and Kankuro merely glanced each other, rather worried. Matsuri _is_ after all Gaara's pupil, and maybe it would be wise for him to take over. Surely he wouldn't do anything _drastic._

* * *

Freedom. That was the same thing echoing in her mind. She didn't know what is meant, but it kept repeating itself in her mind, as if to remind her that was the point of her escaping. She made her way through the empty halls. It was a bit unsettling to know that no one else was prowling the halls, but it somewhat assured her escape. 

"I don't . . . know where I am, but something's telling me I have to leave . . ." she whispered to herself.

It was useless to talk, but it gave comfort to the metallic haired female. She walked on down the hallways, turning left and right, looking as if she already knew her place around the maze-like halls. Everything looked the same, identical pictures hung in the hallways in the same position as the one in the previous hallways. It seemed endless, but she seemed to know where she should be heading and going.

The blood from the broken glass shards dripped down from her hands and down to her arms, leaving small droplets of crimson liquid on the ashen floor. At last, she had found a diverse door that looked slightly or moreover different from the rest of the doors she had seen. A small smile graced her features and she almost ran to the door with happiness.

She stretched out her hand and tugged on the icy-cold handle, pulling it was a piece of cake. She smiled when she felt the warm rays of the sunlight grace her features. She pulled back the door and cautiously stepped out, pulling the door behind her. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the exposure of light she was getting.

As the light became durable for her to open her eyes for their original size, she notices a man with gray-silver hair with dark green lipstick applied onto his lips. She was quite positive that it was a male, despite the fact he had lipstick on. He was rather flat on the chest, but that could just be a bandage over each other to cover up his/her chest.

She stared at him for a while and he stared back at her, not exchanging a single word. He moved towards her, a small smile set up on his face.

"Nani? You're awake?" he asked in a deep voice.

The woman simply nodded and raised her arms in front of her, her hands on her lips. She didn't know who was this stranger and he could hurt her if he wasn't a nice stranger.

"It's okay. It's not like I would hurt you. I'm here to help you, trust me," he said softly, that small smile still on his face.

Something about this character was rather unsettling, but nonetheless he was willing to help her and she would take it.

"A-arigatou . . ." she said softly.

"My name is Ukon and I'll help you escape this place. I'll take you to a place where the sun always shines until nighttime falls and darkness floods the place," he said, extending out his hand to her.

She stared at his hand, silently contemplating whether or not she should. Something about him made her, feel . . . almost scared, but there was nothing else she could do. Her mind was screaming for freedom and this seemed as if it was the most logical thing she should do for right now.

"Let's . . .go Ukon-san," she said, walking forward and taking his hand.

His hand felt warm, but clammy to her touch, but she dared not to complain. He was, after all helping her to escape. This was her escape to _freedom_, which was last thought when she was knocked out.

"I'll take care of you Kanashii-san," Ukon muttered throwing her over his shoulder and darting towards the direction out of the Sound Village.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, there is an intruder residing outside of the walls of our village. Do you wish for me to bring that intruder here? Or kill that person on the spot?" an anbu reported, bowing before the redheaded Kazekage before raising his head. 

"Bring that trespasser here and Temari will accompany you there," the Kazekage replied, shuffling through papers, not really giving a second glance to this anbu.

"Hai!" the anbu said, his tone of voice rather stiff.

The anbu darted out of the Kazekage's office and a mere blur was left in its place. Gaara, the presiding Kazekage glanced up, stopping all shuffling with the papers in his hand. He understood that certain individuals still haven't accepted his place as Kazekage and that they were still doubtful that he was to be trusted. He simply sighed aloud, silently wondering when would all of the village accept him.

* * *

Temari and the single anbu darted out into the sand dunes, communicating only on formal terms. 

"Where is the intruder located?" Temari asked, keeping her eyes in front of her and occasionally straying off-course.

"From this current point, we just have to keep on for just on for a bit and. . " he drawled off, seeing a discarded body lying face down.

Temari grunted and accelerated her chakra throughout her body and darted towards the body, standing cautiously a few feet away from the body. The figure was petite and rather frail, she wore a thin hospital gown that exposed her lower back, but covering her bottom. Long wisps of metallic-silver hair flew along with the airborne sand. It was rather evident to presume that this person was a female because of the bodily structure and long hair.

"Temari-san, do you suppose we should take her to the Kazekage or should we just kill her on the spot?"

"No, that won't be necessary. It seems as if this person has no particular chakra flowing through her veins, I think it would be safe to bring her to the village." Despite of the words, her tone had a sense of authority.

Temari walked towards the unconscious female, kneeled down and threw her over her shoulder. It seemed that she didn't really have any chakra running through her veins, just chakra that helped her do everyday things. Temari nodded at the anbu and headed towards the Sand Village.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a late update. I had a Civics project due last Friday and I was procrastinating, so I had to do it in that week, along with some minor paragraph styled role-plays. (The author sighs) 

Another thing, I noticed when I was writing this, there wasn't much dialogue and their was a lot of paragraphs describing the scene. I hoped that would be enough. Oh, and Ukon's behavior? I think that scene would or will be explained in Chapter Three.


	3. Sweet Surrender

How Much Pain Should I Show on My Face?

By: Bernadette

**Author's Note:** There is nothing more satisfying than to lie down in a secluded place. To be alone and to dream pleasantries of the world we create from within our mind. An inspiring tale to be told, yet once it's recorded down, would there be anyone to understand its message?

**Chapter 3:** Sweet Surrender

Temari stared down at the unconscious figure, her silver eyes narrowing just a bit. The figure lying before her was barely clothed, with merely a hospital gown and back undergarments to cover any "vital body parts." The doctors that came in had tried to revise this particular individual, but with special 'granted' powers to Temari; she simply told them to get out.

The girl that Temari had been watching over is, indeed an _unusual_ one. The girl had long metallic-silver hair and alabaster-colored skin. Her skin should've tanned over while remaining out in the sun for about what was inferred to be, four hours.

"I wonder what Gaara intends to do with her," she mumbled under her breath, sliding down onto bench that was set alongside the bed.

Temari stared down at her, plucking out a piece of paper and a pen from a hidden pocket in her outfit. She scribbled a few aspects about the girl, not really getting down into detail. While writing in her miniature piece of paper, the door creaked open.

A somewhat chubby character emerged from the door, wearing all black and having paint all over his face. A gentle look was set upon his face once he saw his blonde-haired sister. He walked towards her, looking curiously at the girl who was lying down on the bed.

"So what's the chick's story, Temari?" he questioned, pointing at the unnamed girl with his thumb.

"No clue. She hadn't woken up yet," Temari mumbled, not lifting her head out of her notebook she had taken from the side of the bed.

A small sigh escaped Kankoro's lips, he had been anxious to hear about this strange girl and where had she originated. None of the neighboring villages had reported a civilian had ran away from the boundaries of their Village. Maybe, if this girl were to awaken, she would supply the information that's needed for them to work on.

"Do you think we should probe her mind with a mind jutsu?" Kankuro asked, withdrawing his view from the silver-haired girl.

"No, we can't do that. If we were going to attempt that jutsu, we would have to get Gaara's consent," Temari replied, finally taking her nose out of that notebook.

"Yeah. Whatever, but I still think that we should wake her up, maybe get some useful information outta' her," Kankuro groused, plopping down in an empty chair beside his elder sister.

"Well, suck it up, you wouldn't want to have your mind probed by people you don't even know, your deepest secrets, childhood memories and other things that could go down that list, now would you?"

Temari's answer seemed to pluck a nerve, because Kankuro released an annoyed sigh and slumped down slightly in his chair. Temari rolled her eyes at her impatient/annoyed brother and turned her attention back to her book. She fingered through the pages, trying to find out any more information about this strange character. Maybe these doctors had something worth reading besides her physical attributes. Although, re-reading the different passages of information, it appeared that these doctors didn't know more than they did.

'_These idiots don't even know what's going on. Why the hell were they assigned for this?' _Temari thought, her silver eyes narrowing a bit.

"Nnngg."

Temari and Kankuro perked up at the uninvited sound, their eyes falling on the silver-haired girl. Barely audible grunts emitted from her rosy lips, the bed creaked from under the sleeping figure. Gradually, she slowly opened her eyes. Big sapphire eyes glanced out into the room, glancing up on Temari and Kankuro.

"Who are you?" she murmured, her lips barely opening to utter those three words. The strange girl stared at the two hovering over her, not quite sure on what to think, much less on what to say. She blinked, confusion still ruling her emotions, though it wasn't enough for her to be hysterically scared of these two. They haven't done anything terrible to her—at least, that's what she thought.

"I'm Temari of the Sand… and this is my younger brother Kankuro of the Sand," Temari started out slowly, knowing she had to comply first to get the answers she wanted later.

"I—I…."

Temari and Kankuro leaned in anxiously, yet keeping their distance.

"I'm glad to meet you," she replied softly, appearing a bit confused by her answer.

'_Aishou Kanashii. Tell them your name is Aishou Kanashii."_

"Aishou Kanashii," the stranger said, without thinking. Her voice sounded robotic and controlled, as if she hadn't wanted to tell them anything.

"Kanashii?" Kankuro and Temari chorused, looking at the innocent girl and to each other.

"Hai. I think that's right," she whispered silently, looking down at her folded hands. It confused her, who was that voice in her head? Was that her thinking? Or was it merely a hallucination she had while in slumber?

"Hai. Please call me Kanashii, Temari-san and Kankuro-san. Not to be forward or rude, but when will I be able to get out of here? It's too bland," Kanashii said with a small smile gracing her rosy lips.

"Well, once your health has been recovered, then you'll see the Kazekage and then he'll converse with you about your stay in Sunagakure," Temari said in a professional manner, picking up a clipboard next to Kanashii's bed table.

"When do you think I can be permitted to leave? And to see Kazekage-sama?"

"Well, everything here says once you have woken up, the following day you can visit the Kazekage. I'll be picking you up tomorrow and please be very careful of what you say around the Kazekage, he's not the one to be taken lightly of," Kankuro said, taking a glance at the clipboard.

"Arigatou!" Kanashii said waving at the two siblings.

"Please be ready at 6:00 o'clock and Temari will get an outfit for you to wear during the interview," Kankuro said placing his forefinger and thumb on his chin.

Temari nodded her head and approached the door.

"Hurry up Kankuro. You have a mission and I have to buy this girl a dress," Temari ordered Kankuro over his shoulder.

"Hai."

"Bye…"

"See ya kid." Kankuro said. Temari gave her a small and closed the door, pulling Kankuro along with her. Once she was sure that they both had left, she slumped down on her bed, feeling the urge to cry from both sadness and happiness.

"Who am I really? Why did I say that name?" she questioned herself, turning to look out the baby blue sky. Her eyes filled with utter confusion. With that, she fell into a deep slumber, succumbing to the sweet surrender of slumber.


End file.
